Epic Wreckers
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The Wreckers go to te Disney universe to save it from the villains and who ever let the Disney villains took it over. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: (I'm in a locker room with the wreckers) Alright Wreckers this is your first story and I know you're nervous same with me. But we can do this. **

**Wheeljack: Are you sure man?**

**Me: Don't worry Wheeljack, I picked 7 new wreckers from all star punch time explosion and added 8 new wreckers in this story. Rowdyruff boys, Sandy, Adam, Kara, Rancine, Gloria, and Swirly I'm excepting big things from you three girls.**

**Gloria: Sure thing Smoke.**

**Me: Glad to hear that Gloria. But first I don't own Transformers Prime, Regular Show, Powerpuff girls, Di Gata defenders, Disney characters or any other character in this story. Except Rancine, Gloria and Swirly. Now get out there and kick some villain ass!**

**The wreckers: (Cheer and run out to the field)**

**Me: Damn I'm good.**

In a hidden lab the alarm goes off and a group of Decepticon troopers are at the door aiming at the door. The door gets blown down and the Decepticon troopers open fire at the smoke but a atomic snot rocket blows up the troopers. Three girls come out of the smoke they look like the girl version of Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle only they're girls with a different hairstyle, leggings and skirts.

"We're almost free girls." Rancine said to her friends. Her hair is blonde long all the way to her skirt. Gloria's hair is in pigtails and Swirly's hair is long with a ponytail at below her shoulder line.

"There's the universal bridge." Swirly reported.

Gloria sets the corrodes to Sugar Rush and Rancine places a bomb on the control panel. The three girls go through the portal just in time because FOC Shockwave arrive and went he sees the bomb it explodes the universal bridge and FOC Shockwave's eye. Predaking, Hazel Bittersweet and humanoid anteaters called Zads run.

"Get Shockwave to medic lab now!" Predaking demanded.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush Mordecai and Rigby are walking to Vanellope's castle for a wreckers' meeting Rigby is drinking coffee. "Dude I told you not to watch insidious." Said Mordecai.

"It didn't scare me." Said Rigby.

"Oh really you slept with the night light app on your iPhone." Said Mordecai.

"I was testing it out!" Rigby snapped.

Then they heard giggling from the candy cane tree. "That's funny!" Said Gloria.

"Gloyd we know it's you." Said Mordecai thinking this is a prank.

"Who's Gloyd?" Gloria asked.

"He's our friend and huh?" Rigby noticed the demon from insidious the one that looks like Darth maul. "Darth maul demon!" Rigby shouted and puts his Iron Raccoon armor on and open fire with his lasers and rockets. Mordecai and Gloria take cover from Rigby's weapons.

Rancine and Swirly see Rigby shooting at nothing. Rancine throws a jawbreaker at Rigby knocking him out cold. "What's up with your friend?" Swirly asked.

Meanwhile at Vanellope's castle medic room Rigby wakes up with Bulkhead, Vanellope, Ralph, Mordecai, Muscle man and High five ghost by his side. "What happened?" Rigby asked.

"You had a panic attack." Said Bulkhead.

"That's because I saw the demon from insidious." Said Rigby.

Everyone gasped except for Mordecai and Rigby. "You saw insidious?!" High five ghost asked.

"Dude I wouldn't see that movie and see with the sequel." Said Muscle man.

"Luckily Rancine, Gloria, and Swirly helped me carried you to the castle and into the medic room." Mordecai explained. "And I knew this was gonna happened."

"Hey I was with Breakdown when I watched that movie." Said Rigby.

Sour Bill comes in the medic room. "Miss President Ultra Magnus and the wreckers are here and he wants you all his ship right away." Said Sour Bill in his mono toned voice.

Meanwhile on Ultra Magnus' ship they're flying to another universe, he puts the auto pilot on and walks to the wreckers. "Alright team Tahu we received a distress call from the Disney universe but it was an SOS please help us." Said Ultra Magnus.

"That's doesn't sound good." Said High Five ghost.

"That is why we are heading over to stop the problem." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Who's butt do we have to kick?" Vanellope asked.

"We don't know but he or she inspired the Disney villains to take over the Disney universe." Said Ultra Magnus.

"So we're go in there and kick their butts?" Rancis asked.

"Correct Rancis." Said Ultra Magnus returning to his seat and turns off the auto-pilot.

"Hey no hard feelings Rigby?" Rancine asked.

"Whatever." Rigby replied.

They reach the Disney universe and they get a message. "You are now entering the Disney universe." Said a voice.

"We're not scared of any message." Said Muscle man.

A missile hits the ship. "We're hit and we're going down!" Ultra Magnus reported.

Muscle man is screaming at the top of the lungs. "We're all gonna die bros!" Muscle man cried out.

"Escape pods actatived." Said the computer and all the wreckers' escape pods are scattered across the Disney universe. Back on the ship Ultra Magnus is trying to pull the ship while Bulkhead is buckling up. "Hold on!" Said Ultra Magnus and does a rough landing in a forest.

Ultra Magnus lets out a sigh of relief while Bulkhead unbuckled himself. "That's was nuts, but awesome for you right Miko?" Bulkhead asked but he turns around and notices that Miko and the others are gone. "They're gone!"

Ultra Magnus tries track the rest of the team but failed. "Their coms are down, they could anywhere." Said Ultra Magnus.

"We could start looking for the others, sir." Said Bulkhead and takes out a map of the Disney universe. "Ok I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is we're in Fantasyland, and Snow White's cottage is near by."

"What's the bad news?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"We need to get through the dark forest." Bulkhead replied scared.

Meanwhile in the Animal kingdom Mordecai exits his escape pod and finds himself in a treehouse. "Where am I?" Mordecai asked. Then he hears footsteps and growling. He turns around and sees Sabor. "Holy crap!" Mordecai screamed. Then Sabor pounced In the air.

**Me: Let there be a cliffhanger!**

**Gloria: Really?**

**Me: It's builds suspense a Gloria.**

**Swirly: I don't think I can wait.**

**Me: Don't worry you can wait please review and**

**Me and all the wreckers: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here's the new chapter of Epic Wreckers.**

**Mordecai: Yeah you left me to die with a leopard!**

**Me: Don't worry man you'll be fine.**

**Ralph: Yeah but what about the others?**

**Me: I'll reveal their locations in this chapter.**

**Ultra Magnus: Can we please get to the chapter.**

Mordecai dodges Sabor's pounced attack and runs outside and sees a dead end and a jungle. "I'm not Kanas anymore." Said Mordecai then Sabor pounces and Mordecai dodges the pounce and takes out his tomahawk. "Say hello to my little friend Tom Hawk." Said Mordecai getting ready to fight.

Sabor roars and pounces, Mordecai moves to the right and Sabor hits a post and when swings his Tomahawk but Sabor moves out of the way and his Tomahawk gets stuck in the post. "Damn it!" Mordecai cried out.

Sabor has Mordecai cornered she growls and pounces. But Mordecai gets his Tomahawk out and dodge the pounce. He sees a rowboat elevator he takes a running start and jumps on the rowboat elevator it zips down Sabor looks down but she doesn't and that the rope connecting to the lifeboat elevator her left back leg gets caught and she's hanging and struggling to escape but gets herself tangled.

Mordecai is running and when he sees Sabor all tangled up. "I hate to leave you hanging. But I got to find my gang." Mordecai rapped and ran into the deep jungle.

Meanwhile in Disney's Hollywood studios Wheeljack gets out of his escape pod and looks around and sees the Chinese movie theratre. "I must be in Hollywood studios." Said Wheeljack and started walking around.

Wheeljack is walking down Hollywood Boulevard looking at the buildings then he hears walking coming to him. "Wheeljack it's great to see you again." Said Jafar.

"Jafar I didn't except to see you. Are you doing street magic?" Said Wheeljack.

"No and you shouldn't be here." Jafar replied.

"Why not? I'm just doing what I do best." Said Wheeljack.

Then stormclouds are formed and Ursula comes down with her eels carrying her down. Wheeljack is shielding his optics from Ursula's entrance because he sees something he never wanted to see. "What's the matter Wheeljack? Never seen a woman before?" Ursula asked.

"No the fact that you never heard of a gym." Said Wheeljack.

Then Jafar turns into a giant snake and Ursula becomes huge. "Scrap." Said Wheeljack.

Wheeljack takes out his swords and dodge Ursula's tentacles and stabs his swords in her tentacles. "You're starting to get on my nerves!" Said Ursula.

"And I'm gonna cut you off!" Wheeljack yelled out.

Then Jafar tightens Wheeljack and squeezes him. "It's over Wrecker." Said Jafar.

Then Muscle man arrives on the scene grabs Jafar by the tail setting Wheeljack free and runs and jumps in the air and stabs Ursula many times. While Muscle man pounds Jafar and squeals at the same time and throws him at Ursula. They return to their normal forms. Wheeljack and Muscle man go up to them.

Muscle man grabs Jafar. "Who's in charge of this operation?! Tell or you'll be eating your food through a straw!" Muscle man yelled out. But Jafar and Ursula are teleported out of their grasp.

"Scrap they got away." Said Wheeljack.

"Come on we need to find the others." Said Muscle man.

"We should find those two so we can take down whoever's behind this." Said Wheeljack.

"Bro, I beated up some robots with brain jars and they told me that the boss is in magic kingdom waiting for his butt to get kicked." Said Muscle man.

Wheeljack smirks and puts his swords away. "Let's get wrecking Muscle man." Said Wheeljack.

"Come we can take the train." Said Muscle man.

Muscle man and Wheeljack enter the train and it takes off to Magic Kingdom. But Wheeljack and Muscle man don't know that a 12 ft tall black bear, with scars, a glowing yellow eye and a dead red eye is on the train. The bear growls and walks towards the two wreckers.

Meanwhile in Blizzard peeks Gloria is confused because it looks like winter but it's warm. "Feels like summer." Said Gloria. "I hope Rancine and Swirly are okay."

High Five Ghost phases out of his escape pod and sees Gloria's pumpkin hat. "Gloria! You're alive!" High five ghost cheered.

"Fives! Have you seen my friends?" Gloria asked.

"No but I'm sure they're fine. Come on let's go find the others." Said High Five Ghost and they take off.

Meanwhile Wheeljack and Muscle man are on the train on their way to the magic kingdom. "Hey Muscle man, hey long till we get to magic kingdom?" Wheeljack asked.

"How should I know I'm not a GPS." Said Muscle man.

Then they hear something growling. "Was that your stomach Muscle man?" Wheeljack asked.

"No." Said Muscle man Mor'du breaks down the door and roars. "Oh no, bro!" Muscle man cried out.

Wheeljack takes his gun out and shoots Mor'du and he gets back up. "That's not a normal bear, that's a zombie bear!" Muscle man cried out.

"Quick let's get out of here!" Wheeljack reported.

Wheeljack and Muscle man run outside on go on top on the train car and Mor'du follows them. "What's up with this bear?!" Said Wheeljack.

"His name is Mor'du, a prince who wanted to stronger then his brothers." Said Jafar."But it turned him into this."

Ursula climbs on the train car. "We're back to kill you." Said Ursula.

"Looks like you returned to the buffet." Said Wheeljack taking out his swords as he and Muscle man are back to back.

"I'll take on the bear, you take on those losers." Said Muscle man.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Wheeljack. After that they charge and start fighting. Wheeljack dodges Jafar's energy shots and kicks him in the face. Muscle man is throwing punches at Mor'du but he grabs Muscle man and he does nothing but squeals in fear. Muscle man headbutts Mor'du and drops to the ground. Wheeljack is grabbed by Ursula's tentacles and getting pounded on the ground.

Muscle man's rage builds up inside of him and screams at the top of his lungs and beat the living daylights out of Mor'du and throws him at Ursula and Jafar. Wheeljack breaks free on the grip and see the three villains fall off the train. "Nice lob." Said Wheeljack.

"Thanks bro." Said Muscle man.

Then a big spaceship comes out of nowhere and uses the tractor beam to bring them up. Muscle man is squealing and Wheeljack is trying to break free. When they were on board the spaceship flies away.

**Me: That's all folks so please review and**

**?: Hold it! (Sofia, James and Amber walk in)**

**Bulkhead: What the H?**

**James: You left a review and Eagle's crossover story.**

**Me: The kingdom hearts and Wreck-it Ralph story? That story's awesome, my OC is in that story.**

**Amber: The story that stars us and the Sugar Rush racers.**

**Me: Oh that story, I didn't leave a review for that story.**

**Sofia: Really you said it blow chunks and rated G AY.**

**Me: The blow chunks thing is mine and I say that in a PM. Plus the last part isn't mine.**

**Bulkhead: Yeah Smoke would never say that.**

**Mordecai, Rigby, Rancis, Crumplezone and Ransack walk in and see Sofia, Amber and James.**

**Rigby: Crumplezone and Ransack wrote that review!**

**James: That was you two?**

**Ransack: Yeah Eagle's story is so (beeps) random, he's a disgrace to be a badass.**

**Me: Ransack, he's trying to make that story more badass.**

**Amber: Okay here's our review for Blue jay assassin, Iron Raccoon, Rancis Fluggerbutter arkham city, and Crumplezone and Ransack across the the parrel multiverse.**

**Me and Bulkhead: Scrap.**

**Amber: incredibly stupid, random and blows chunks.**

**Me, Bulkhead and Sofia: Stop it!**

**Amber: Mordecai is not right to be assassin, Rigby is too lazy to be a hero, Rancis would rather look at himself in a mirror, admire himself and be swallow, and finally Crumplezone and Ransack should go back to being villains because they're losers instead of heroes.**

**Mordecai: You pissed us off. Rigby and I are badasses.**

**Crumplezone: Yeah! Ransack and I deserve to be heroes!**

**Rancis: We earned to be badasses!**

**Me: Okay you three go back to your castle and eagle is gonna have a little with you Amber, maybe.**

**Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone, Ransack, Sofia, Amber and James leave.**

**Me: Now they're a royal pain in my butt. (Rick shaw)**

**Bulkhead: Good one.**

**Me: Thanks, stay tuned for the 12 moonstones trilogy, in the mean time please review and**

**Me and Bulkhead: Stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Thrid chapter of Epic Wreckers is here.**

**Mordecai: Yeah we'll show Amber that she's wrong.**

**Wheeljack and Muscle man walk in laughing and they high five each other.**

**Me: Where were you guys?**

**Wheeljack: Enchancia, we were paying Amber a visit.**

**Bulkhead: She apologized?**

**Muscle man: Actually she passed out.**

**Wheeljack: And you should never pass out when there's markers about. **

**Me: You drew on face?!**

**Muscle man: And we put a horse's head.**

**Me and Bulkhead: What the hell!?**

**Wheeljack: Don't worry it's a prop from a movie.**

**Me and Bulkhead start exiting the room.**

**Muscle man: Where are you two going?**

**Bulkhead: Going to play Lego Lord of the rings before the royal guards show up.**

**Me: Adios bros.**

Wheeljack and Muscle man are thrown in cell and it closes behind them. "What the hell just happened?" Wheeljack asked.

"You're under arrested by our master." Said a voice revealing to be a giant gray brute.

"Gantu, nice to see you again." Said Wheeljack sarcastically.

"Wheeljack and Muscle man you and your fellow wreckers are gonna be in a world of hurt." Said Gantu.

"When we get out of here you're gonna be in universe of hurt and you're be in the hospital!" Muscle man yelled out.

"I wouldn't count on that Muscle man, you two are locked like rats." Said Gantu and walks away.

"We got to get out of here bro." Said Muscle man.

"I know that, and I got an idea." Said Wheeljack and backed up to the back on the wall. Muscle man starts to see Wheeljack's idea and joins him. Wheeljack and Muscle man start running and suddenly the door opens and a black GMC topkick C4500 looking robot sees Wheeljack and Muscle man bump into another cell door.

"Whoa is that Ironhide?" Said Muscle man.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Ironhide asked.

"I seen you in all the Transformers movies I was furious when they killed you off." Said Muscle man.

"I see and you are?" Said Ironhide.

"Wheeljack member of the wreckers." Said Wheeljack getting back up.

"Well did captain Gantu throw you here?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, bro and we need to get out of this ship." Said Muscle man.

"I know a way off this ship." Said Jumba.

"You do?" Wheeljack, Ironhide and Muscle man asked in union.

"Of course Gantu rules this ship with an iron fist but he's nothing to compare to the mastermind." Said Jumba.

"Who's the mastermind?" Muscle man asked.

"I'll tell you if you free me." Said Jumba.

Ironhide presses the release button and Jumba is set free. "Alright, who's the mastermind behind this invasion?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'll tell you after we rescue Experiment 626 and his cousins and reach my ship." Said Jumba.

"We don't have time bro we need to find our wrecker friends." Said Muscle man.

"We'll get off this ship but first this guy's needs." Said Ironhide and follows him. Wheeljack and Muscle man shrug and follow Jumba.

Meanwhile in fantasyland Rancis is walking near the diamond mine and when he sees the seven dwarfs walking to work. Rancis gets an idea bubble if he gets a diamond from the diamond mine for Vanellope, he'll be the best boyfriend to Vanellope ever. Rancis goes into the diamond mine and bumps into Dopey. "Hi there." Said Rancis.

"A thief!" Grumpy reported.

"I'm not a thief! My name is Rancis Fluggerbutter, I'm a Justice Ranger." Said Rancis.

"Oh I see what brings you here?" Doc asked.

"Well I'm on a mission with the wreckers to save your universe from the Disney villains." Said Rancis.

"Well that's good this clown with sword showed up and got settled in the castle, he's making us mine for diamonds 24/7." Said Grumpy.

"What does this clown look like?" Rancis asked.

"He wears a red waistcoat, light green pants, yellow boats, white gloves and a weird mask." Said Happy.

"Plus he's from the (yawns) digital world." Said Sleepy and yawns.

"Thanks." Said Rancis. Then a girlish scream is heard in the distance. "Sounds like someone's in trouble." Rancis runs out of the diamond mine and runs to the dark forest. Rancis runs and finds Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead.

"Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead I'm glad to see you two alive. Have you seen Vanellope?" Said Rancis.

"No we haven't." Ultra Magnus replied.

"Well did you hear a girl scream?" Rancis asked.

Bulkhead rubs the back of his head with a embarrass look on his face. Then an owl lands on a weak branch it breaks and the tree falls on Bulkhead. Bulkhead screams loudly and swats nothing. Ultra Magnus slaps Bulkhead across the face. "Get a hold of yourself soldier!" Said Ultra Magnus.

"Um right, sorry about that." Said Bulkhead. Then Bulkhead's communicator is beeping. Bulkhead takes it out and a hologram of the Disney universe is shown showing the locations of the wreckers. "Whoa." Said Bulkhead.

"Vanellope and Sandy are in Tomorrowland." Said Rancis.

"According to the map there's a skyway but it's been off for years." Said Bulkhead.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Said Rancis and runs to the skyway station.

Meanwhile Mordecai is walking through the jungle wondering if Rigby is alright. "Man I should get a compass." Mordecai keeps walking and moves a plant out of the way and sees a gorilla with tall hair. They both scream and a red elephant screams too.

"Who are you?!" The gorilla asked.

"I'm Mordecai and who are you?" Said Mordecai.

"I'm Terk and this is Tantor my friend who's afraid of everything." Said Terk.

"Nice to meet you." Said Tantor.

"Hey have you seen a raccoon around here or any other wreckers?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah there's a guy named Wreck-it Ralph." Said Terk.

"Where is he?" Mordecai asked.

"Follow us." Said Terk and they started walking at the camp.

**Me and Bulkhead are playing Family guy back to the multiverse.**

**Bulkhead: Hey Smoke you got new chapter for Crumplezone and Ransack yet?**

**Me: I'm working on it Bulkhead.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack walk disappointed.**

**Me: So how was it?**

**Ransack: Well we said we were sorry and Predaking is in the villains hospital.**

**Bulkhead: Yeah I saw that and did you guys begged Eagle to tell you guys the keyblade thing?**

**Ransack: Yeah but we're not interested, we're sticking to guns and explosives.**

**Crumplezone: Plus we gave Eagle a copy of our story Crumplezone and Ransack across the parrel multiverse.**

**Me: Let's get started on the chapter. And for you guys please review and **

**All: Stay frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ultra Magnus: Well I'm glad that's over with.**

**Butch: Yeah I can't take it anymore.**

**Wheeljack: Yeah and maybe Eagle should know all the stuff that Predaking survived from.**

**Me: Let see he survived an explosion in a energon mine which is highly explosive, being frozen in the arctic, almost eating a grenade, Onua's strength, Rigby's armor, and the diet cola hot springs.**

**Butch: Not to mention he was just a robo dragon that didn't speak or had a robot mode, but he was smart. **

**Me: That was in the TV series. I didn't know about that in my stories.**

**Onua: Hey I left a review on Eagle's crossover between Wreck-it Ralph and Sofia the first.**

**Me: You didn't flame him did you?**

**Onua: No I told him I like Peregrine and Lightning. If there was a contest between those two and Soundwave or Lasebeak, Peregrine and Lightning would would win. Plus when Joe went to go spy on Predaking we went to Tapper get a drink and had a chat and told him about a good idea for the Big 12 story.**

**Butch: What is it?**

**Onua: If there's a core in Tapper the Core 4, racers, Markowski and Kohut should fight the viruses like they do in bar fights in cowboy movies and today's bar fights.**

**Me: I would use that idea.**

**Sofia and Amber walk in.**

**Wheeljack: Scrap. If you got another to flame Amber I'm gonna punch you in the face and I'm not afraid to punch a girl especially a human girl.**

**Sofia: Actually Amber has something to you and Smoke.**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Amber: (mutters)**

**Grimlock: Speak up!**

**Amber: I'm sorry for flaming you Wheeljack and your stories Smoke.**

**Me: There was that so hard?**

**Tahu and Optimus Prime fly in and land. **

**Tahu: Um Smoke we need to pick who will be the main character in the 12 moonstones triolgy.**

**Me: Right, um apologize accepted Amber and for you readers enjoy the chapter the chaper! (I walk to my office with Tahu and Optimus Prime)**

Mordecai, Terk and Tantor have made it to the camp and Tarzan, Jane, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Ralph are there. "Mordecai, you're alive." Said Ralph.

"Ralph you're alive! Have you seen Rigby?" Said Mordecai.

"No have you seen Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

"No but I'm sure she's with any of the other wreckers or Rancis." Said Mordecai.

Ralph rolls his eyes and sighs. "Just what she needs a girly boy." Said Ralph.

"Dude, he saved Vanellope from Arkham city and other stuff! What's your deal!?" Said Mordecai.

"My deal? My deal is he bullied Vanellope for 15 years and now they're dating." Said Ralph.

"Well before she regains her place as rightful ruler, he told me he felt bad for her and he made a mistaken hanging out with Taffyta even those the other racers teased him for not wining a race." Said Mordecai.

"Didn't know that." Said Ralph.

"Well now you know." Said Mordecai.

"Well if you two are done chatting we need your help." Said Jane.

"With what?" Mordecai asked.

"The tree of life, we need to protect it." Said Tarzan.

"Who's attacking it?" Mordecai asked.

"Two robots named Cyclonus and Tidal wave." Said Terk.

"I know Cyclonus, but the other guy no. We'll handle this." Said Mordecai.

"Good and remember if the tree dies so does this park." Said Jane.

"Got it." Mordecai and Ralph said in unison.

"I'll show you to the trading post." Said Tarzan and he, Mordecai and Ralph head to the trading post.

Meanwhile back on Gantu's ship Wheeljack, Muscle man, Ironhide, and Jumba enter Stitch's cell. "There he is." Said Jumba.

"What is this thing?" Ironhide asked.

"This is exeriment 626. He is bulletproof, fireproof, shockproof and can think faster than [a] super computer. He can see in the dark and can move objects 3,000 times his size. His only instinct - to destroy everything he touches! But he and the little girl are friends now." Said Jumba.

"I see, come on let's get out of here." Said Wheeljack.

"What about the other exeriments?" Muscle man asked.

A few minutes later Wheeljack and Ironhide are in vehicle mode doing to the hanger. Ironhide has Jumba in the back and the experiments in ball form in the passenger seat. Muscle man in the passenger seat of Wheeljack. Once they reached the hanger Jumba carries the other experiments to his ship.

"You're not leaving this ship alive!" Said Gantu holding a ray gun.

"Why don't you make us bro!" Muscle man replied picking a cruiser and throws it at Gantu.

Ironhide takes out the heavy iron 2.0 and aims at Gantu. "You feeling lucky, punk?" Said Ironhide and shoots at Gantu.

Muscle man throws a crate at Gantu knocking him out cold. The rest of the heroes enter the ship and fly off. "Wait until Fives hears about this!" Said Muscle man. Then a bunch of police cruisers show up and shooting at them.

"Scrap." Said Wheeljack.

"Hold on to your seats!" Jumba reported. Stitch hits the hyper drive button and Jumba's ship hits light speed.

Meanwhile back in Fantasyland Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead are walking through the forest and find the exit of Fantasyland. Ultra Magnus checks his communicator and looks at the wreckers' location. "I'll go to Frontierland to look for Adam and Kara. You'll take Adventureland and look for Rancine and Swirly." Said Ultra Magnus and Bulkheads nods his head in agreement. They transform into vehicle mode and drive off to their location.

Meanwhile Rancis has reached Tomorrowland and sees Sandy and Vanellope fighting off Zurg's robots and Norm bots. Rancis throws three Kitarangs at three Zurg bots. He jumps down and beats up the rest of the robots. Then Rancis rips a Norm bot's CPU like Kano's fatality in mortal kombat.

"Rancis!" Vanellope cried out and hugs him and Rancis hugs her back. "You're okay."

"Where did you land Reese's pieces?" Sandy asked.

"Fantasyland, and you two landed here?" Rancis asked.

"Correct Butterhead, Skippy and I have enhanced the communicators to help the wreckers find each other." Vanellope explained.

"Don't worry I won't make your girlfriend a sciencist like myself, I bet you like her just the way she is?" Said Sandy.

"I do, she's everything I want in a girl." Said Rancis while Vanellope is getting dreamy eyes.

Sandy breaks Vanellope's moment. "Come on we have to save Buzz Lightyear from Zurg." Said Sandy.

"Got it!" Rancis and Vanellope said in unison. Then they run to Buzz Lightyear's arsto blasters.

**Me: Alright that's enough for today.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack walk in**

**Wheeljack: Where have you two been?**

**Crumplezone: We were trying out the keyblades.**

**Ransack: And we apologized Eagle, and told he's an awesome badass.**

**Crumplezone: Plus he sends his regards.**

**Sofia: That's good.**

**Ransack: Yeah but I think Eagle hates us?**

**Amber: You think?**

**Me: Hey Amber do you want a facehugger?**

**Sofia: Smoke!**

**Me: I'm only joking.**

**Tahu: It's for the 12 moonstones trilogy, Smoke is working on the another title instead of the 12 moonstones part 1. Smoke needs a name like the hobbit an expected journey. I already got the main character of the story he's Deceticon turned Autobot who transforms into a Nissan Silva S15, he's a samurai, and has 3 swords, two short swords and a long sword. Plus he has Japanese symbol for Samurai on his door panels.**

**Me: Plus give Eagle these clues for chapter 1 and 2 for part 1 for the 12 moonstones.**

**Sofia: Ok.**

**Me: Okay for chapter one ride or die.**

**Amber: Ok?**

**Me: For chapter 2 two enemies return one alive and one that came back from the dead. And it's not Turbo. Two OCs, both villains.**

**Amber: We'll tell him the clues and we'll ask him if he hates Crumplezone and Ransack.**

**Sofia: Don't worry I'm sure he doesn't hate you. (She and Amber leave)**

**Me: Alright then please review and **

**All: Stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: (I walk in my studio drinking a strawberry limeade slurppee) Oh hey I'm here with the new chapter of Epic Wreckers. **

**Crumplezone and Ransack: Yeah!**

**Sofia: (walks in) Hey I got some good news and some bad news.**

**Me: That is?**

**Sofia: The good news is Eagle doesn't hate Crumplezone and Ransack.**

**Me: Yeah I noticed that.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack walk in with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblade.**

**Me: You two got keyblades?**

**Sofia: Yeah Eagle gave them the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblade. But they need to do some training with Yen Sid.**

**Me: I agree they need to be trained with great power, comes great responsibly.**

**Ransack: Isn't that from Spider man?**

**Optimus Prime: This is serious Crumplezone and Ransack. Those keyblades are powerful and you should be trained.**

**Crumplezone: Alright but we don't where Yen Sid is?**

**Sofia: Sora and Riku will show you two.**

**Me: In the mean time enjoy the chapter.**

Ultra Magnus has reached Frontierland, he transforms into robot mode. Ultra Magnus walks around the park and see some forts and trees. "Hm Adam and Kara come in?" Ultra Magnus calls on his comm link but no answer. "Come in?" He repeated but no answer.

Then some dark creatures with glowing yellow show up and charge at Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus takes out of his guns and open fire on the creatures. But they just kept coming, there's no stopping them, then a thunderstorm forms and lightning strikes the dark creatures. Ultra Magnus turns around and sees Adam and Kara. "Nice to see you again sir." Said Adam.

"The heartless are here, that would only mean one thing." Said Ultra Magnus.

Then Master Xehanort shows up with the unique keyblade in his hand. "Yes Ultra Magnus I'm here." Said Master Xehanort.

"Xehanort." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Bring it on!" Said Kara.

"Stand down. I'll handle Xenhanort, you'll handle the heartless." Ultra Magnus stated.

"But Ultra Magnus!" Kara stated.

"That's an order!" Ultra Magnus stated. Kara and Adam are speechless and started fighting the heartless. Ultra Magnus took of the forge of Solus prime and charged at Xenhanort and their weapons clashed. "I should of known you were behind all this!"

Ultra Magnus swings his hammer but Xenhanort blocks his attack. "I'm not behind all this, someone else is." Said Master Xenhanort and continues fighting with Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus swings his hammer to the right and hits Master Xenhanort. Master Xenhanort gets back up and charges at Ultra Magnus and the fight goes on.

Meanwhile in animal kingdom Mordecai and Ralph are fighting Cyclonus and Tidal wave. Ralph jumps up in the air and pounds Tidal wave the same way he does in his game, by pounding him in the face. Mordecai slashes Cyclonus with his tomahawk and stabs him with his hidden blade. Cyclonus grabs Mordcai and throws him at a rock.

Cyclonus aims his gun at Mordecai. "Any last words, Mordecai?" Cyclonus asked. Tidal wave is thrown at Cyclonus.

"Yeah watch out for that guy." Said Mordecai.

"Cyclonus the master requests that we return to him." Said Tidal wave.

Cyclonus and Tidal wave transform into helicopter and aircraft carrier mode and fly away. "They escaped!" Ralph reported.

"Well at least the tree of life is safe." Said Mordecai.

"True." Said Ralph.

Rigby flies in with his Iron Raccoon armor on, he lands and takes his armor off. "Aw man! I missed it!" Said Rigby.

"Rigby!" Mordecai high fives Rigby. "Dude what happened to you?" Mordecai asked.

"I landed in the elephant graveyard, my armor was offline for a few hours, I was chased down by hyenas, and Simba saved my life." Rigby explained.

"Did he told you about the tree?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, and I ran into the demon from Insidious and my armor was back online." Said Rigby.

"Ugh! Dude you're seeing things, remember Ello governor? You were afraid of British taxis!" Mordecai stated.

"This was different man I feel the claws and his smell his breath." Said Rigby.

"Come on we can take the train to Magic kingdom, to get back together with the other wreckers." Said Ralph.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Ralph walk to the train to magic kingdom, but the demon from insidious boards the train and heads towards Mordecai, Rigby, and Ralph's car. This means trouble for those three.

Meanwhile Bulkhead has reached Adventureland, he transforms to robot mode. "Rancine, Swirly come in." Bulkhead calls on his comm link but no answer. "Scrap, do you copy?" He replied again but no answer. Bulkhead continues walking and sees smoke from a distance. "When there's smoke, there's humans!" Said Bulkhead and runs to the smoke.

When Bulkhead reaches the Indian camp there's no one there. He finds Rancine, Swirly and Miko. "Miko!" Bulkhead cried out.

Something hits Bulkhead and he lands back first on a tree. "Welcome to the boss level!" Said a voice.

Bulkhead was shocked to hear that voice and see that person. "But that how I thought you were"

"Dead?" Turbo finished Bulkhead's sentence. He was in his Cy bug form."Well I could tell you how I come back from the dead? But it would be more fun to kill you." Said Turbo.

Bulkhead is angry, he gets back up and takes out his guns. "Let em go, or I'll sent you back to hell." Bulkhead demanded.

"Have some candy!" Turbo charged at Bulkhead and tackles him down a cliff and land somewhere in the jungle. "After I'm done with you Wheeljack and the rest of your wreckers are next, then your partner Miko." Said Turbo.

Bulkhead is as mad as the Hulk right now, he takes out his wrecking balls and beat up Turbo with it. "Have a jawbreaker!" Bulkhead yelled out and punches Turbo in the jaw with his wrecking ball.

Turbo grabs Bulkhead and throws him at a tree. "You wanna know my secret?" Turbo asked smirking evily.

"What is it? Do you wet the bed?" Sad Bulkhead.

"No, 15 years ago I entered Sugar Rush 2 weeks after it got plugged in." Said Turbo.

"Let me guess, you sneaked into the code room and turned Vanellope into a glitch." Bulkhead guessed.

"Actually the glitch wasn't on the throne." Said Turbo.

"Someone beated you to the throne and you killed him." Said Bulkhead.

"No, his name was King Candy and he was Vanellope's father." Turbo explained.

"No, that's not true! That's impossible!" Said Bulkhead shocked.

"I deleted his code and killed him, but the princess' code was hard and I turned her into a glitch." Turbo explained and slashes Bulkhead.

Bulkhead has reached the ultimate rage point. He punches Turbo in the face, causing him to fall. "Look at yourself Turbo you had it all. Friends, a home, and a job. But you threw it all away when Roadblasters got plugged in. You unplugged your home and the other people's home. Then you took over Sugar Rush, turned a sweet little girl into a glitch, turned her subjects, and her friends against her for 15 years. You should be a shame of yourself." Bulkhead stated.

"I'm proud of my work, Bulkhead." Said Turbo.

Bulkhead jumps up in the air and beats up Turbo with his wrecking ball. "This is for King Candy!" Punches Turbo. "For Vanellope!" Punches Turbo again. "Have a Turbo-tastic time in HELL!" Said Bulkhead and punches Turbo one last time and kills him. Bulkhead breathes heavily and looks at his hands. "I'm sorry you left me no choice."

Bulkhead is back at the Indian camp and unites Miko, Rancine and Swirly. "That was rad beating up Turbo, Bulk!" Said Miko. Bulkhead was too upset to agree with Miko.

"You okay Bulkhead?" Rancine asked.

"I found out something about Vanellope that Turbo told me." Said Bulkhead.

"What is it dude?" Swirly asked.

"There was a real King Candy and he was Vanellope's father." Said Bulkhead. Everyone gasped.

**Smokescreen: That was intense.**

**Me: Yeah I know, kinda of shocking isn't it?**

**Sofia: Yeah it was.**

**Bulkhead: Yeah I don't know how are we gonna tell Vanellope about this?**

**Me: We don't she wouldn't handle it. So we keep it to ourselves, got it?**

**Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Sofia: Got it.**

**Me: Good, it's between the four of us. **

**Smokescreen: You have my word as an elite guard soldier.**

**Me: As you guys please review and**

**All: Stay frosty!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A universal bridge opens in Enchancia. Me, Gloyd, Erik, Onua, Smokescreen, Raphael and Optimus Prime come out of the universal bridge. **

**Me: Ratchet why did you bridge us to the royal prep school?**

**Ratchet: (On the communicator) Because there has been some magic not from this world.**

**Raphael: What do you mean?**

**Ratchet: (On the communicator) There has been magic from Sugar Rush. **

**Gloyd: Hazel Bittersweet is working for the heartless!?**

**Hazel: Good for you Gloyd.**

**Erik: You're going down Bittersweet it's seven against one!**

**Hazel: (summons her candied apple soldiers) Think again dorks.**

**Me: (Take out my sword) Bring it.**

**Gloyd takes out his pistols and starts shooting at the candied apple soldiers.**

**Optimus Prime takes out the star Saber and attacks the candied apple soldiers.**

**While me and the rest my team fight enjoy this chapter.**

Rancis, Vanellope and Sandy are shooting lasers at Zurg's giant robot. Rancis throw a Kitarang at the robot's eyes blinding it in the progress. Sandy brings down the robot with her lasso. "That was so cool!" Said Vanellope.

"Thanks, I use to be in the rodeo." Said Sandy.

"Good to know." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks for saving me." Said Buzz Lightyear.

"No problem Buzz Lightyear." Said Vanellope.

"I also noticed your glider I have an idea." Said Buzz.

A few minutes later Sandy has finished installing something on Rancis' glider. "There we go Rancis, now you have a jetpack." Said Sandy.

"Awesome, now I can fly and save people." Said Rancis.

"That is so cool! Hey is it just me or is that shooting star coming straight to us?" Said Vanellope.

Rancis, Sandy, and Buzz Lightyear take a look and it turns out to be a ship. "That's no shooting star! That's a spaceship and it's coming straight at us!" Buzz Lightyear reported.

The spaceship comes and they dodge the crash landing ship. Wheeljack breaks down the door and finds himself in Tomorrowland. "I crash landed harder than this." Said Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack! What happened to you?" Sandy asked.

"Let see me and Muscle man landed in Hollywood studios, battled Jafar, Mor'du and Ursula, captured by Gantu, escaped with Jumba, Stitch, and Ironhide, found Fives and Gloria at Blizzard peeks, and here we are." Wheeljack explained.

Muscle man, High Five Ghost, Gloria, Jumba, Stitch and Ironhide come out of the ship. "Ironhide? What are you doing here?" Rancis asked.

"Do I know you?" Ironhide asked.

"It's me Rancis. We went to Arkham city to save Vanellope from Turbo." Said Rancis.

"Hey Rancis this isn't the Ironhide you know, he's from the Transformers movie universe." Said Jumba.

"Oh ok, then how did you get here?" Rancis asked.

"Beats me, all I remember is Sentinel Prime shooting me, and I woke up in the Disney universe." Said Ironhide.

Sandy's communicator is beeping. "All Wreckers this is Ultra Magnus, come to Fantasyland and follow these directions to my ship." Said Ultra Magnus shows the directions on his comm.

"Well Ultra Magnus' ship need some repairing, come on let's go." Said Sandy.

"We'll take the skyway." Said Rancis.

"I did some calculating, and I don't think Ironhide and Wheeljack can come with us." Said Sandy.

"Don't worry Wheeljack and I will go for a drive." Said Ironhide. Ironhide and Wheeljack transform into car mode and drive away while Sandy, Vanellope, Rancis, Gloria, Muscle man and High Five Ghost take the skyway to Fanstasyland.

Meanwhile on the train Mordecai, Rigby and Ralph are in their way to Fantasyland after getting the message from Ultra Magnus. "Alright, all we need to head to Ultra Magnus' ship and end this mission." Said Mordecai.

"Good and we can go to Tapper to celebrate." Said Ralph.

"Yeah, I'll be right back I'll get us some root beers." Said Rigby and walks to a bar train car.

Rigby is behind the bar looking for the root beers. When he finds the root beers he sees claw marks in the cans and bottles. Rigby gasped in fear and hears tiptoe through the tulips play on the P.A.

Back at Ralph and Mordecai's location they're hearing the song. "Rigby." Said Mordecai.

Back at Rigby's location he puts his armor on and looks around. "Aw man, why did I have to watch that movie?" Rigby asked himself, he can't handle scary movies.

Rigby looks up and sees the demon from Insidious on the celing. Rigby screams and flies back to Mordecai and Ralph. "Dude! Where's our drinks!?" Mordecai asked. "Plus why do you have your armor on?

"The demon from Insidious is here!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Dude it's not real!" Mordecai replied.

The demon from Insidious break down the door and hisses. "Holy crap! It's real!" Mordecai shouted.

"I'll send him back to hell." Said Ralph and charges at the demon. But the demon grabs Ralph and throws him across the room.

Mordecai takes out his hidden blade. "Time to send you on the highway to hell." Said Mordecai and charges at the demon and tries stab the demon but the demon dodges the hidden blade. The demon punches Mordecai in the face knocking him out cold.

"Mordecai!" Rigby cried out. The demon walks up to Rigby and his aims his claws at Rigby.

Rigby is now filling up with rage and shoots lasers at the demon from Insidious. The demon is down, then he jumps on the demon and beats the crap out of him. Rigby punches him one last time and kills him.

Mordecai and Ralph get up and see what Rigby did. "Whoa, dude that was awesome!" Said Mordecai.

"Yeah that right! And I told you so!" Said Rigby taking his armor off.

"Yeah, yeah but we're here." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile in Fanastyland the rest of the Wreckers have reached Ultra Magnus' ship. "I'm glad you're all here. As you know we face some of the Disney villains who took over the park." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Yeah we did we met Ironhide and no Ralph he's not the one you met in Arkham city." Said Wheeljack.

"Vanellope told me about it." Said Ralph.

"I was Frontierland, found Adam and Kara and face against Master Xehanort and the heartless, when he was down some frost giants showed up." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Wait Frost giants? That can only mean one thing Loki." Said Brick.

"Wait Loki? I thought he was in that world with the Midgard serpent?" Bulkhead asked.

"It was actually the Loki from the Avengers movie." Said Adam.

"Wait he could have the Chitauri on his side." Said Rancis.

"Which is why we're gonna fight back before his invasion." Said Ultra Magnus, he presses a button and reveals some weapons on the wall. "Pick any weapon you want."

"Now you're talking my language commander." Said Wheeljack.

"Same with you Ironhide." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Alright then." Said Ironhide.

Meanwhile in the castle Loki, Xehanort and the Dark masters are getting ready for their Invasion of the multiverse. "Now let's make sure the multiverse will feel the wraith of Loki." Said Loki.

**Me: (Shoots the last candied apple in the head with the Lawgiver from Dredd) It's over Hazel, stop this invasion right now!**

**Raphael: And that wasn't a suggestion!**

**Hazel: You haven't seen the last of me! (Flies away on her broom)**

**Flora, Fauna and Merryweather come outside of the school.**

**Flora: I'm so glad you came Smoke, Eagle needed the reinforcements.**

**Me: Um thanks.**

**Onua: Luckily he brought us along.**

**Smokescreen: There's no I in team.**

**Merryweather: Well Yen Sid knew you had the heart to help Eagle so he want you to become a keyblade master.**

**Smokescreen: What?! Um look I'm flattered that you want me to become a keyblade master, but I'm not that kind of bot for the job.**

**Fauna: Actually we were talking to Smoke.**

**Me: You want me to become a keyblade master?**

**Flora: You have the heart to help your friends. **

**Me: I'll do it. (The kingdom key keyblade appears in my hand) **

**Raphael: Ha ha! You got the default keyblade!**

**Onua slaps Raphael on the back of the head.**

**Raphael: Ow! What was that for?**

**Onua: Not to mess with Smoke and giving you a taste of your own medicine.**

**Me: Come on guys we got some heartless and nobodies to fight. You readers please review and Stay frosty.**

**Me, Gloyd, Erik, Raphael and Smokescreen run to the village. Optimus Prime turns his jetpack on and flies to the village and Onua flies with Optimus Prime.**


	7. Chapter 7

**2 hours earlier I'm riding with Smokescreen, Raphael is riding with Gloyd, and Erik is riding his stormer, while Optimus Prime and Onua fly. **

**Me: (I call Eagle on my phone) Eagle it's Smoke. Guess what? I got my own keyblade. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather told i have the heart and they gave me a keyblade. Why do I have to go to the east villages? Good point bro. Okay we'll be there in 10 minutes. We'll keep our eyes for Ansem and Xemnas. Thanks and you too. (Call ends)**

**Smokescreen: Was that Eagle?**

**Me: Yeah we have to clear the eastern villages. **

**My team has reached the eastern village and see heartless and nobodies terrorizing the villages.**

**Onua: Whoa, that's alot of bad guys.**

**Me: (Summons the kingdom key) Come on guys Eagle's counting on us! **

**Erik: Gloyd and I will evacuate the village, you guys handle the heartless and nobodies. Try not to have too much fun without us. (He and Gloyd run off) **

**Optimus Prime takes out his Gatling gun and fires at the heartless. I slash some nobodies with my keyblade. Smokescreen, Onua and Raphael are fighting the heartless and nobodies. **

**A huge rock is thrown at Optimus Prime, he sees the rock and slices it in half with the Star Saber.**

**I get one look at the throw it was a man he wore a black and white jacket, with white gloves, a white inner, and black pants and shoes. **

**Me: Ansem.**

**Ansem: Correct, Smoke now surrender and I will let you live.**

**Raphael: Why don't you make us bro! (Charges at Ansem)**

**Optimus Prime: Raphael!**

**Xemnas shows up and hits Raphael with his Ethereal Blades. **

**Onua: Xemnas, so you the one who threw the rock?**

**Xemnas: Correct and now get ready to die.**

**Gloyd: (He and Erik aim with their weapons them) It's seven against one punks.**

**While we battle these guys enjoy the next chapter of Epic Wreckers.**

The Chitauri are getting ready for take off. "Soon they will feel the wraith of Loki." Said Loki. Then he heard some explosions on the castle wall. "What was that?" He asked in anger.

Outside the castle Bulkhead and Wheeljack are throwing grenades at the castle walls. "Fire in the hole." Said Wheeljack throwing another grenade at the castle.

The Chitauri flyers take off and start attacking the two Wreckers. Bulkhead takes out his energon pulse cannon and fires at the Chitauri Air Force. Wheeljack takes out his electric whip and whips it at the Chitauri Air Force.

Meanwhile Ralph and Vanellope have entered the tower. Ralph has a booshka in his hands, Vanellope has a Nerd gun in her hands. They start shooting at the frost giants and Chitauri soldiers. Miko has the apex armor on her, while she and Muscle man break down the front gate and beat the living crap out of the Chitauri, frost giants and heartless.

Loki is frustrated because his plans are about to get ruined by the Wreckers. "Maleficent, kill them all." Said Loki.

Back outside Bulkhead and Wheeljack are still fighting air support until they disappear. Maleficent in dragon mode shows up and heads straight to Bulkhead and Wheeljack. The two Wreckers open fire on the dragon but she dodges the attacks. Bulkhead fire one round at Maleficent, causing her to crash land. Wheeljack jumps up in the air takes out his swords and stab Maleficent in the underbelly.

"And stay down!" Said Wheeljack.

"6ft down!" Bulkhead added. The two Wreckers started laughing.

Loki just saw the death of Maleficent, he turns to a mysterious figure. "Bring them to me." Said Loki. Then a red Darth Vader samurai like person comes out of nowhere and attacks the two Wreckers. Bulkhead and Wheeljack take their melee weapons and charge at the armored samurai. But he was too fast for them, Bulkhead and Wheeljack are down.

Ultra Magnus breaks through a window and aims his energon rifle at Loki. "Give it up Loki! It's over!" Said Ultra Magnus aiming at Loki.

"I'm afraid not. You see you over grown tin can, the multiverse needs a king and-" Loki gets cut off by Ultra Magnus shooting at him.

"You talk too much." Said Ultra Magnus.

Then all the Wreckers minus Bulkhead and Wheeljack bust down the door. "Knock, Knock." Said Ralph.

"Oh good company." Said Loki with an evil smirk on his face while the Master Xehanort, some heartless and dark masters show up. "I would like you to meet Master Xehanort and the Dark masters; Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machindramon, and Piedmon."

"Let's see how tough they are after we kick their asses." Said Rancis.

The Wreckers and villains charge and battle, Ultra Magnus swings his hammer and hits Machinedramon in the face. Miko and Muscle man pound some of the heartless. Rancine and Glora use heat vision on Puppetmon. Sandy karate chops Metalseadramon in the face. Swirly summons a cyclone and releases it on the heartless.

Mordecai and Rigby take out their weapons the Morda-Sword and the Rig-Axe. "Let's finish this." Said Mordecai. Mordecai and Rigby charge at Loki and try to strike him down, but Loki swings his staff at Mordecai and Rigby knocking them on the floor.

"You fools think you can take on a God? You can't because you are insects, and you will bow down to me." Said Loki.

"I rather bow down to Taffyta Muttonfudge rather than you." Said Mordecai.

"Very well then I'll take away two things. You're lives and your weapons!" Said Loki destroying the Morda-sword and Rig-Axe shattering the weapons into pieces. Mordecia and Rigby are shocked.

**Me and Optimus Prime are still standing while Gloyd, Erik, Raphael, Onua and Smokescreen are down.**

**Anisem: Hm after I took the amulet from Sofia, I'll take the Matrix of leadership from you're lifeless shell. **

**Optimus Prime: You want the power of the Matrix? Come and get it.**

**Me: (Whispers) Optimus the Wreckers are on their way, we need to buy them some time.**

**Optimus Prime: Agree.**

**I charge at Anisem and start sword fighting with him.**

**Xemnas lifts some items with his telekinesis and throws them at Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime starts charging at Xemnas and slices the rocks with the Star Saber and starts sword fighting with Xemnas. **

**I feel a power I never felt before and slice and dice Anisem to the ground. **

**Optimus Prime: (Grabs Xemnas) Xemnas be gone! (Throws Xemnas to a wall)**

**Xemnas gets back up and throws a tree at me and Optimus Prime with his telekinesis. **

**Anisem: It's over, you lose we win.**

**Someone punches Anisem and Xemnas in the face. **

**Xemnas: Not again!**

**Bulkhead: Remember me dirtbags?**

**Onua: Bulkhead I'm glad you showed up.**

**The Wreckers in my story Epic Wreckers show up except for Rancis and Vanellope, plus the rest of the Di Gata defenders, and Super duck show up. **

**Me: Leave, now!**

**Anisem and Xemnas look around and see Super duck gets ready for his karate chop.**

**Anisem summons a trickster heartless from the first kingdom hearts game from wonderland and he and Xemnas both escaped. **

**Super Duck: Step off! (Karate chops the trickster heartless in half) **

**Me: Alright good job everyone, I'll meet you all back at studio.**

**Optimus Prime: Onua and I will meet you back there Smoke, we need to go to Eagle's studio for why they want with Sofia's amulet.**

**Me: Understood take your time.**

**Optimus Prime and Onua fly off to Eagle's studio for some answers.**

**Me: As for the rest of you readers please review and**

**All: Stay Frosty!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Mordecai, Rigby, Rancis, Gloyd, Crumplezone, Sora and Riku are hanging out at my studios doing what ever.**

**Sofia and Amber walk in.**

**Crumplezone: Ladies.**

**Amber: Crumplezone I bearly recognize you without Ransack.**

**Me: What brings you two here?**

**Sofia: Nothing much, just visiting you guys.**

**Wheeljack: Awesome we're about to start on the new chapter of Epic wreckers.**

**Amber: Ok, cool.**

**Ransack: (Drives in, in motorcycle mode and transforms to robot mode) Lookie at what I got! (Showing everyone a copy of Deadpool on Xbox 360)**

**Me: Holy crap!**

**Rigby: I thought this day would never come, but it did.**

**Me: Come on guys let's take this baby for a spin! (Me, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Mordecai, Rigby, Rancis, Gloyd, Crumplezone and Ransack run to my basement and started playing Deadpool)**

**Enjoy the new chapter of Epic Wreckers!**

Bulkhead and Wheeljack reactivate and find themselves in some kind of arena but no one is there. "What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"Let's see red samurai Darth Vader showed up, kicked our rear ends and woke up here." Said Wheeljack.

"Welcome to the big event! One night only! Two Wreckers against whatever lives in that cave!" Said Hades from his stand up top.

"We're in hell." Said Bulkhead.

Then something comes out of the cave it was a giant purple lizard like creature with a long neck. The creature roared and Bulkhead and Wheeljack don't like the looks of it. "What the hell is that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Hmm a lizard, a dragon, or Muscle man's mom?" Said Wheeljack and he and Bulkhead started laughing.

The two Wreckers stopped laughing and took their blasters out and open fire on the hydra. Bulkhead is grabbed by the hydra and thrown up in the air and about to land in the hydra's mouth. Bulkhead takes out his wrecking balls and hit the hydra in the face.

Wheeljack gets caught by the hydra's tougue and swallows him whole. "Wheeljack!" Bulkhead cried out.

Wheeljack stops halfway. "I didn't came this far to be breakfast!" Said Wheeljack and pulls out his grenade and throws it in the stomach.

Bulkhead is backing away in fear because the hydra just ate Wheeljack. Then there was a explosion in hydra's stomach and the hydra dies. "What was that?" Bulkhead asked.

Then a sword cuts up the hydra's stomach and Wheeljack comes out of the hydra. "Now I know how Luke Skywalker felt when he was in that dead tauntaun." Said Wheeljack.

"Hey I'm glad you're still online." Said Bulkhead.

"Now let's get Hades." Said Wheeljack.

Hades is running to his chariot but Bulkhead and Wheeljack stop and pins him to the wall. "Start talking you walking torch!" Bulkhead shouted.

"What do you mean bots?" Hades asked.

"Why is Loki in charge?" Bulkhead asked in anger.

"Ok here's the thing, Loki was one of Django's generals during the masters of darkness invasion. Then after you Justice Rangers defeated Django some of Loki's generals moved on but not Loki." Said Hades.

"How did he get the frost giants?" Wheeljack asked.

"He went to the frost giants home and they teamed up with the aliens from the Avengers and they invaded this place." Said Hades.

"Where are the other Wreckers?" Bulkhead asked.

"Maleficent's castle in the dungeon." Said Hades.

"Thanks, enjoy your swim." Said Bulkhead.

"What swim?" Hades asked. Bulkhead and Wheeljack throw Hades in the river Styx. Hades is being dragged down by all the souls and gets flushed down.

"Come on Bulk let's go." Said Wheeljack and they run off to the fobidden mountains.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack have arrived at the entrance of Maleficent's castle. "Let see dark and colourless every villain's dream." Said Wheeljack.

"Come on Jackie let's go save our friends." Said Bulkhead and they run to the castle. Once inside they beat up two goons and put their armor on.

"Good thing these guys are stupid to see us." Said Wheeljack.

"Yeah let's check the dungeon before Maleficent's pet sees us." Said Bulkhead.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack enter the dungeon and look for their fellow wreckers. Bulkhead finds them in a cell. "Found em." Said Bulkhead.

Wheeljack rips open the door and enter the cell. "What do you want from us?" Miko asked.

"We're setting you free." Said Bulkhead.

"Where have you guys been?" Rigby asked.

"The underworld." Bulkhead and Wheeljack both answered.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack check to see if the the coast was clear. Bulkhead gives the all clear signal and they exit the cell and walk to the ship. Only Maleficent's pet raven Diablo warns the guards. "Run!" Ultra Magnus reported and all the Wreckers make a run for it to Ultra Magnus' ship.

A bunch of pig like soldiers block their path, so Ralph and Muscle man get in front of the line and knock the pig like soldiers like bowling pins. Then the Wreckers have reached Ultra Magnus' ship. "Come on, come on." Ultra Magnus muttered under his breath and try to start the engines.

Muscle man finds a mini gun attached to the ship and open fire on Maleficent's goons. "This is for Cliffjumper, for Dreadwing, for Muscle dad, and for Yoda!" Muscle man shouted and continued shooting at Maleficent's goons.

Ultra Magnus starts the engines and gets ready for take off. "Wreckers we're outta here!" Said Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus' ship flies off away from Maleficent's castle.

Maleficent turns into her dragon form and chases after the Wreckers. "How did Maleficent came back from the dead?" Bulkhead asked.

"How would I know?" Rigby asked.

Maleficent fires green fireballs at the ship. "We're toast." Said Miko.

**Muscle man: Cliffhanger! In your face ladies!**

**Amber: Are those guys still in there?**

**Riku: Let's find out.**

**Sora, Riku, Sofia, Amber and Muscle man go downstairs and see Crumplezone freaking out. **

**Muscle man: Crumplezone did you snorted Coke or something?**

**Me: Actually Muscle man Ransack has been kidnaped.**

**Everyone gasped at that shocking reaction.**

**Muscle man: Oh no, bro!**

**Crumplezone: I feel like Chewy without Han Solo.**

**Me: Well luckily I got one good look at kidnappers, it's Hardshell, Kickback, and Sharpshot from Fall of Cybertron.**

**Crumplezone: Than let's go over there and kick some Insecticon ass!**

**Me: Yeah I'm putting together a rescue team. The team is me, Mordecai, Rigby, Sora, Riku, Rancis, James and Crumplezone.**

**Rigby: Cybertron here we come!**

**Me: Rancis call James and tell him to meet me us in the lab of my studio.**

**Rancis: You got it!**

**Me: Alright you readers please review and **

**All: Stay frosty!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mordecai and Rancis are arguing with each other.**

**Ultra Magnus: How long has this been going on?**

**Me: For a while, they were agruing about who's a better Assassin, who's story is better and it turned ugly.**

**Ultra Magnus: I see, where's Seth, Mel and Rion?**

**Me: They went to go to the Mysterious tower to get a keyblade, staff, and shield from Yen Sid.**

**Ultra Magnus: Why couldn't they go to Eagle?**

**James: He's on vacation.**

**Ultra Magnus: Ok, I suggest we break up this fight.**

**Me: Got it! (Pulls out a gun and shoot in the air)**

**Mordedcai and Rancis stop arguing.**

**Me: Ok I had it up to "here" with this bull, you two stop it right now or you twoa will be scooping the Dinosaurs droppings in the cages and that includes the meat eaters.**

**Rancis: Well tell this guy he's a slacker who's lazy to get a girlfriend.**

**Me: He's dating Margaret, that's what all Regular Show fans have been waiting 4 seasons for and I want this arguement to end right now! Not tomorrow! Now!**

**Mordecai: Fine, sorry Rancis.**

**Rancis: Sorry Mordecai.**

**Ultra Magnus: I'm glad that's over. By the way Smoke I heard you got three future stories in the work. **

**Me: Ah yes Mordecai and the secret rings, Ransack, and a untitled crossover between Di-Gata defenders, Transformers Cybertron and Kingdom hearts.**

**Mordecai: Yeah I played Sonic and the secret rings and Smoke needs to pick who else will be in it.**

**Me: Rigby, Benson and Skips will be in it as well, I haven't picked the role for Shahra, that's why we're holding auditions.**

**Mordecai: Funny thing I found Sofia's name on the audition's list.**

**Ultra Magnus: That's odd.**

**Me: Where is she?**

**James: She** **and Amber are at the Mysterious tower along with Crumplezone and Ransack.**

**Ultra Magnus: We'll take my ship.**

**Enjoy the new chapter of Epic Wreckers!**

The Wreckers are trying to escape from dragon Maleficent. Ultra Magnus is flying through the forbidden mountains. "Do we have any weapons, instead of the front?" Rigby asked.

"I haven't installed those kind of weapons yet." Ultra Magnus replied.

"Well we need to get her off our tail!" Vanellope reported.

"Hold on!" Ultra Magnus reported and headed straight into a canyon and fired a missile at a rock formation and Ultra Magnus thrusts through the crumpling rock formation and crushes Maleficent in the progress.

"Mess with the best, end up like the rest." Said Wheeljack.

"Now let's stop Loki!" Said Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus flies the rest of the Wreckers to the entrance of Magic Kingdom. Then Ultra Magnus' ship's left engine is badly damage and crash lands near the entrance. "Scrap, looks like we're gonna have to fix the ship again, Cheeks." Said Wheeljack.

"After we defeat Loki and his army." Said Sandy.

"Not mention that Red Samurai guy could be there." Said Bulkhead.

Then the Wreckers hear giant footsteps coming towards them. "What was that?" Rancine asked.

"Whatever it is it's big and it's coming fast!" Kara reported.

The Predacons and the new Organization XIII show up. "The Predacons and Organization XIII." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Loki working with these guys equals not good." Said Adam.

"You got that right." Said Rancis.

The Predacons transform into robot mode and the new Organization XIII summon their weapons. "26 bad guys against 20 Wreckers not good." Said Ralph.

Then Sora and Riku show up and summon their keyblades. "Sora, Riku what are you two doing here?" Sandy asked.

"Tahu thought you needed back up so we came." Riku answered.

"Wreckers don't call for back up, they call for clean up." Said Wheeljack.

"We'll call a clean up crew after we kill you!" Lazerback shouted.

"Then let's dance." Said Wheeljack putting his faceplate on.

Then some frost giants, Chitauri, heartless and nobodies show up. "Ok there's 22 of us and." Said Rigby and starts counting. "About a thousand I think?"

"Then count these!" Said Xemnas revealing more frost giants, Chitauri, heartless, nobodies and the rest of the Disney villains. "After we're done here, these hit the streets!"

"It's over wreckers you lose." Said Loki.

When all hope was lost Lio shows up from a space ship. "Hey guys did we miss the butt kicking?" Lio asked.

"Uh, no!" All the Wreckers answered.

"You're a little bit early." Said High five ghost.

Then all of Stitch's cousins come out of the space ship. "Whoa all of Stitch's cousins in those little balls." Said Wheeljack.

"How did they get em out?" Muscle man asked.

"It doesn't matter we have a mission to complete!" Said Ultra Magnus and leads the charge. Loki and the other villains charge at the Wreckers.

**Me: We're gonna leave it at a cliffhanger.**

**Me, Ultra Magnus, Mordecai, Rancis and James exit the ship and see Crumplezone, Ransack, Rigby, Seth, Mel, Rion, Sofia and Amber are training. Crumplezone and Seth are keyblade sparring and same with Rigby and Ransack. Sofia and Mel are praticing their magic staffs. Rion and Amber are praticing shield combact.**

**Ultra Magnus: Hm Seth has the Kingdom key D, Mel has the Wisdom staff, and Rion has the Dreamcloud shield.**

**Rion: Training is going really good sir.**

**Ultra Magnus: Glad to hear that.**

**Me: Hey Seth I noticed you have the kingdom key D and you're getting pretty good at it.**

**Seth: Yeah, I hope to be a great keyblade master someday.**

**Yen Sid: (Walks in) Actually Seth you are ready for a powerful keyblade.**

**Seth: What do you mean? And what keyblade?**

**Yen Sid: The Ultima weapon.**

**Everyone except Ultra Magnus and Yen Sid: Whoa.**

**Me: I heard of that, one of the powerful keyblades.**

**Mordecai: Are you sure about giving Seth a powerful keyblade?**

**Yen Sid: He has the Nova Stone a powerful champion stone.**

**Me: He's right if Seth can master the Nova stone, he can master the Ultima weapon.**

**Seth: Alright where is it?**

**Yen Sid: It's in a place where the gifted roam free on a island made of metal, until their doom came and destroyed them all.**

**Me: I know that place!**

**Rancis: You do what is it?**

**Me: Genosha. I'll explain on the way.**

**Meanwhile on Ultra Magnus' ship they're on their way to Genosha. **

**Me: By the way I saw your name on the Mordecai and the Secret rings list for Shahra.**

**Sofia: You saw it?**

**Me: Yes but you have to audition like everyone else.**

**Sofia: Ok I get it.**

**Me: Alright please review and stay frosty.**

**The ship is crash landing.**

**Ultra Magnus: We're going down! **

**The ship crash land.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Alright the wait is over and here is the final chapter of Epic Wreckers. I was gonna put up Keyblade Ranegrs but I'll do it after this chapter I promise.**

**Rigby: Finally! I'll been waiting like forever!**

**Me: Hey! It takes time to make a chapter!**

**Ultra Magnus: I agree, you don't rush to complete a chapter.**

**Me: Tell that to the guest reviewers that keep telling me to finish my stories.**

**Bulkhead: So can we finish this thing or what?**

**Me: You got that right! Let's do this baby!**

**Sofia: Wait don't start the chapter we wanna see it! (Walks in with Amber, James, Zandar, Hildegard, Cleo, Jade, Ruby, Vivian, Jun, and Maya)**

**Crumplezone and Ransack run in.**

**Ransack: Sorry we're late Crumplezone and I we're at our home planet Velcoitron, visiting Override and our friends.**

**Jade: I thought you guys were from Cybertron?**

**Me: Actually Jade Crumplezone and Ransack are from Transformers Cybertron, they were on the Decepticons, but after Gravitron's defeat they started the new Decepticon army along with Thundercracker and Thunderblast, but they ended up on Mars. I found them and want them to join the Justice Rangers only these guys joined.**

**Cleo: Oh I see. **

**Muscle man: Yeah not bad Lockjaw.**

**Crumplezone: (hits Muscle man with sack of hammers) Don't call me that!**

**Vivian: What's in that sack?**

**Crumplezone: Hammers. My bio says I'm as dumb as a sack of hammers, so I thought it would be to use this as a weapon.**

**Muscle man: Not cool bro.**

**Crumplezone: It was worth it.**

**Me: Let's get to the final battle.**

**All: Fine!**

The Wreckers and Stitch's cousins charge against Loki's army. Mordecai and Rigby are fighting off the red knights from 2010 Alice in Wonderland. Miko is using her Spin sword to fight off the Huns. Adam fights the Neoshadows with his bostaff.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack are shooting at the Chitauri flyers and then fight the frost giants. "Let's slice and dice." Said Wheeljack taking out his swords.

Bulkhead takes his wrecking balls out and beat up the frost giants. Rancine, Gloria and Swirly are fighting off Samurai and Dusk nobodies. Kara is shooting energy balls at the pirates. Bulkhead and Wheeljack have finished the last of the frost giants and Xemnas shows up and takes out his Ethereal Blades. "Prepare for your doom." Said Xemnas.

Sora jumps in and starts fighting Xemnas. "Don't worry guys I got this!" Said Sora.

Richter is shaking the ground causing the Predacons to lose their balance and Muslce man and High Five Ghost are kicking their asses and Plasmoid shoots Plamsa balls at them. Vanellope glitches and beats up the Predacons and Ralph punches Predaking in the face.

Then Ralph and Vanellope get hit by Turbo in Cy bug form. Bulkhead and Wheeljack see Turbo about to kill Ralph and Vanellope with his claw, but Wheeljack uses energon whip to hold back Turbo's claw. "Not gonna happen!" Wheeljack yelled out.

"Stop ruining my revenge!" Turbo shouted.

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna let you do that." Said Bulkhead.

"Then I'll kill you like I did to her father!" Said Turbo.

"What do you mean?" Vanellope asked.

Turbo punches Wheeljack and walks up to Vanellope. "You weren't the person on the throne before I took over, there was a real King Candy and he was your father." Turbo explained.

"You're a monster." Said Vanellope. Wheeljack takes out his blades and get ready to fight. "No this is my fight, and Stinkbrain is gonna help me."

Ralph and Vanellope start fighting Turbo, Vanellope took out her Vanilla waffer swords and slashes Turbo and stabs him in the back. "This is for my dad and for ruining my life!" Vanellope shouted. Turbo dies an fades away.

"You okay kid?" Ralph asked.

"I'm fine Ralph, can we talk about this later?" Said Vanellope.

"Sure." Said Ralph. "I'm gonna wreck it!"

"I'm gonna glitch it!" Said Vanellope and they run back to battle.

Riku is swording with Young Xehanort, Wheeljack starts shooting at Lazerback and Darksteel. Rancis is dodging Ripclaw's poisonous claw and throws some Kitarangs in her chest and they explode on her.

Ultra Magnus is fighting off Loki. "You think can win against me, I am a king!" Said Loki.

"Not here or anywhere!" Said Ultra Magnus and swings his hammer at Loki but he blocks the attack.

"Then I'll unleash your own doom." Said Loki and disappears.

"What the?" Said Ultra Magnus. Then all the Disney villains, Heartless, Nobodies, Organization XIII, and Predacons disappear as well.

"Something bad is about to happen I just know it." Said Riku.

Then the Destroyer armor from Thor shows up and the Wreckers hear Loki's laugh. "Oh no, bro!" Said Muscle man.

"We stand our ground, to complete our mission." Said Ultra Magnus.

"The fallen will rise again." Said Loki in the Destroyer armor

"Dude, you stole that from Transformers 2!" Rigby reported.

Loki fires a energy beam but Vanellope but she glitches away from the blast. Bulkhead shoots his energon cannon at Loki but he was immune to the shots. Loki walks up to Bulkhead and chuckles at him. "You over grown wind up toy, I am in a indestructible armor." Said Loki.

"Yeah well, you're nuts!" Said Bulkhead and kicked Loki in the nuts but Loki felt no pain.

Loki grabs Bulkhead and throws him at store. Mordecai took out 3 arrows and fired at Loki. Loki grabbed the arrows then they exploded, Ultra Magnus charges up to Loki and swings his hammer at Loki. Bulkhead takes his wrecking balls out and beats up Loki. Mordecai and Rigby in their death kwon do uniforms land a series of death punches on Loki and land the hardest death punch in the history if death kwon do. (A/N: Combo!)

Muscle man and Ralph throw some stands and kiosks at Loki. Then Wheeljack connects his energon whip to Ultra Magnus' hammer and do the clothesline move on Loki. Loki is on the ground, Ultra Magnus walks up to Loki with his hammer. "You're grounded." Said Ultra Magnus and pounded his hammer on the destroyer armor and the armor breaks apart and Loki is here defeated.

All the Wreckers surround Loki. "Ok I surrender." Said Loki.

"That's all we needed to hear." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile in the Disney castle all the Disney characters are present when the Wreckers are being rewarded for saving their Universe from Loki. "Wreckers we thank you all for saving our home from Loki. Even those his allies have left, the Disney villains are no longer under his control." Said Mickey Mouse.

"Mickey we are not just Wreckers, we are Justice Rangers protecting the Multiverse is what we do." Said Mordecai. "As long we are here, we will protect the multiverse no matter what." Said Mordecai then everyone cheered randomly.

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus and Mordecai are flying to Asgard to put Loki in his prison. Bulkhead took Miko back to her host parents, while Rancine, Gloria, and Swirly are staying in Vanellope's castle, while the rest of the Wreckers went back home. Mordecai is drinking coffee to keep himself awake. "Why do you drink that stuff?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"To keep myself awake, I got attack by a leopard, ran through a jungle, fought two robots, saw my own weapon got destroyed, plus alot of stuff." Said Mordecai.

"I see." Said Ultra Magnus.

"You haven't won, my master will destroy you all, and you will all fall." Said Loki.

Mordecai puts duck tape on Loki's mouth, and his hands were handcuffed to his back so he couldn't take it off. "Thank you." Said Ultra Magnus.

"You're welcome." Said Mordecai.

"What did Loki mean by the Fallen will rise again?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"He was probably taking a quote from Revenge of the Fallen." Said Mordecai.

"We're not sure who's behind these attacks but we'll hunt him down and being him to justice." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Agree." Said Mordecai.

**Wheeljack: That's all forks.**

**Crumplezone: You know what I just realized you put Sofia, Amber, James, and Zandar in your stories and maybe Ransack and I can be in Eagle's stories.**

**Me: Why don't you ask him, you have my permission.**

**Ransack: Thanks Smoke, can we take the Rogue Shadow?**

**Me: No! I'm not letting you fly my new ship.**

**Ransack: Fine we'll take the ground bridge. (He and Crumplezone walk out)**

**Me: Wreckers, I'm proud of all of you, you made it through the story and beated Loki. Great job.**

**Wreckers: Thanks!**

**Me: I like to thank those who readed, reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. Stay tuned for Keyblade rangers it will be up this week. Plus I'll be in it along with Red Ace.**

**Cleo: You did a great job.**

**Me: Thanks, so please review and**

**Maya: Smoke before you say you're catchphrase, where did you get the idea for this story?**

**Me: Oh Transformers Prime beast hunters epiosde 6 chain of command. Of course there was some tension between Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus.**

**Rigby: Oh I see.**

**Me: So please review and **

**Me and the Wreckers: Stay frosty!**


End file.
